She Gave Me Hope
by Beauty and the Book
Summary: I gasped quietly.“You’ve kept me waiting a long time” She said. Her voice was mesmerizing.I didn’t understand what she meant but somehow I felt like I could trust her."I’m sorry, ma’am.” I replied. For the first time I felt hope.When Alice and Jasper met.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's Point of View

I was so thirsty, I didn't want to kill but I had no choice. The burning in my throat was unbearable. I had not killed anyone for three days already, I was Jasper Whitlock, and I had to be strong. Ever since I left Peter and Charlotte, I tried to be more civilized, I tried to gain more self control, and I tried to kill less. I had to keep what humanity I had left. They were so kind to me, they preferred peace, whereas I just couldn't stop killing. I didn't want to leave them but I was beginning to feel like a burden.

I had been traveling alone for sometime now. I did keep track of where I had already gone but not where I was going. I just wanted to be alone.

It hurt to feel everything these people felt when I came near them. It was always the same, fear, anxiety, and sometimes attraction. I was a monster; I would anything to become human again. Occasionally I would lose my temper when someone started feeling scared of me, and then I would kill them, which was ironic because I got mad at them for being scared of me, and then killing them would just prove their point even more.

I was aware of how the sun affected my skin, and so I was very cautious and always traveled in the rural places of states. But I usually liked to travel during night. I also preferred rural places because it meant fewer feelings to annoy me with. Everything is supposed to happen for a reason. So why is it that I feel like I have nowhere to go?

My mode of traveling changed, depending on where I was. I had just reached Philadelphia, and I was traveling through a small town. Today was rather gloomy, with it being so cold and there not being any sun, so I decided to travel during the day. However soon enough a big storm hit the town. The rain came down hard and there was lightning. I didn't want to attract attention and walk during a thunderstorm, because clearly it was unsafe, especially in a town with so many trees.

Luckily there was a small diner up the road. I always preferred diners to restaurants, I guess because I like the small town charm. I missed my family, the life I had before. I am an abnormality. I have no one.

I opened the door and the little bell gave off a ding, as I walked in. I ducked my head down so nobody would particularly give me notice. I liked the fact that no one in the diner cared much about me as none of the feelings in the room had changed. I was very thirsty and so I decided to keep to a corner. The small warm breeze was flooded with the scent of human blood. I closed my eyes and balled my hands into fists trying to resist.

However, there were one person's feelings that caught my attention and made me forget about the blood lust. It was excitement and joy all at the same time. I had never felt this much enthusiasm before. I couldn't help but also feel excited too.

Curiosity got me and I slowly looked up to see who this person was. There she was, looking straight at me. She was just like me, pale white skin, dark gold eyes, she was a vampire too. She was so beautiful much more beautiful than any other vampire I had ever met. She was very small, and had short hair. She was different.

I realized that she was still watching me. She was sitting at the counter. She hopped down from the stool and walked towards me never letting our gaze drop, she smiling the whole time.

I gasped quietly. Did she want to attack me? Here in this public place? I searched through her emotions to see if she wanted to fight, but she didn't. Her emotions were so different.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" She said. Her voice was mesmerizing.

I didn't understand what she meant but somehow I felt like I could trust her. I remembered my manners and replied while ducking my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Her smile grew bigger and I she felt more relief, and happiness through every second.

What surprised me was she held out her hand, asking me to take it.

Without even thinking I took it, because she was real, I could feel she was going to take me to a place of hope. If there was any disbelief of love at first sight, it was gone now.

"I'm Alice" She whispered.

**Is this good for a one shot??**

**I could add another chapter to show their meeting with the Cullens and then end it there.**

**Please review and tell me what you think please!!!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's Point of View

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." I told her.

She then looked at me curiously and smiled.

"I know who you are." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The emotions emanating from her was pure happiness; happiness because of me. Someone was happy not from what I did for them but just for being here. Had I met her before?

At that moment I realized I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to question what she meant. My eyes never left her exquisite face, she was staring at me just as intently.

I was just about to open my mouth, but she brought a finger up to my mouth and leaned in. She put her lips to my ear and whispered "I'd like to explain on the way, I think we're causing certain..." She didn't finish her sentence but she seemed to show me by letting her gaze drop and looking around the diner. Indeed, there were people looking; curiosity winning the majority. I nodded and let her lead the way out.

"We're going to have to walk a little ways before we have access to a car, as mine isn't very close." She gave me a reassuring look as if I would not trust her. Was it strange that I already did trust her?

Curiosity winning over me, I decided to ask.

"Where are we heading exactly?"

Not bothering to slow down or stop walking she continued at her pace while I tagged along at her side to listen.

"You see Jasper; I'm like you in more ways than one. You're special and so you can understand and have control of others' emotions, where as I have an ability of my own. I can see the future and although it's not always set in stone, most of the time I can predict what will happen. I saw you."

She paused, pursing her lips as if she was thinking about how to phrase what she was going to say. I didn't realize there were many others that had gifts like I did. I felt relieved that I found someone; well actually she found me; that was so kind and understood what I went through. She was feeling something close to relief as well.

"I saw your future and mine connecting. This might be strange for you to understand now but our futures are destined to connect. We're destin-" She didn't finish what she was going to say but I knew and she knew it too. I didn't exactly understand, but I felt it. Everything feels right; her and me, our futures.

"We are heading somewhere that's going to be good for us. It's going to change our lives. I saw us arriving and it's where we're going to belong. There's a coven, a family of five. They have incredibly big hearts and they are unique like no others you've met. Their diet consists of animal blood unlike the human blood we are built for. They're going to help us. We're going to have a family and for once feel loved. I'm sure about this."

I knew nearing the end she was referring to herself but I realized it applied to me as well. I can't remember much from before and I've been struggling with myself to stop killing humans. I grimaced. And she saw it.

Alice took my hand and brought both of hers around it and kissed it. Just from that one gesture flooded my whole body with happiness.

"Everything's going to be alright." She stated simply.

And from that we were silent the rest of the way. It was as if she knew I needed the time to let this sink in.

After a couple of hours, we reached a convenience store. She had a small black car parked outside of it .I realized she must've been taking the longer route there because instead of going out to the main road, she continued driving through towns similar to the ones we've passed. I didn't mind it, because it was silent and as the roads were very barren, Alice could drive as fast as she wanted. She seemed to enjoy driving at a very fast pace.

I kept on looking at her as she was driving; I loved how quiet she was, she seemed to understand that I wasn't very good at making conversation.

She caught me looking at one point and grinned at me. Feeling a bit brazen, I took her hand and the rest of the ride there we just let our intertwined hands rest there in between the seats.

Not having to sleep happened to be a great plus side as a journey that might have taken a few days was shortened to one night. Soon Alice told me we where nearing our destination.

My grip on her hand tightened as mixed emotions of anxiety and excitement crawled up into my stomach as we finally reached a large and beautiful house in a very secluded area of a small town.

I crawled out of the car and hurried to open her door for her.

She giggled happily and took my hand once again. Together we walked up to the large doors of the house and the doors soon opened.

There stood three vampires, an older male and female, both with kind smiles on their faces. The male had blonde hair and his partner had brown hair that went past her shoulders, behind them stood a younger blonde female that seemed close to our age with a curious look on her face. They were certainly quite a picture to take in but it wasn't because of their inhuman beauty but rather of their golden topaz eyes. They weren't red. I guessed that had to do with their diet.

Alice started talking right away.

"Oh! Your eyes are just like the way I saw them. You must be Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie Cullen!" She went right up to them and hugged all three of them. They had confused looks behind their eyes but they accepted the hugs happily.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper. I saw the wonderful way your family lives on animal blood. Jasper and I want to join you, we also dislike having to drink the blood of humans and we love the way you have adapted. Oh, where are your two other sons, Emmett and Edward?" Alice seemed so at ease when she talked, as if they weren't strangers we had practically met a couple of minutes ago.

Esme stepped forward. "We'd love it if the two you would join us. There's always room in our family. Thank you for understanding why we have changed our diets, not many others agree. Emmett and Edward are away on a hunting trip. They'll be back later tonight actually."

I figured I should say something soon before I made the wrong impression.

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie. I've been struggling a lot lately, and I'd love to overcome all of this."

"So which room gets to be mine?" Alice asked happily before they could respond back to me. Obviously, she was very excited. Esme smiled at her but Carlisle answered.

"Oh, please be free to take whatever rooms you both want. We have plenty of excess rooms in our house."

"Thank you so much! Come on, Jasper!" and with that she dragged me up the stairs in a hurry while hearing the chuckles of the Cullens echoing in the foyer.

**And that's that my pretties.**

**So I decided to make this a mini story instead. Maybe a few more chapters?**

**I'm saving the get to know the Cullens including Edward and Emmett for the next chapter! :) **

**Review, please. Tell me what you want to see!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book.**


End file.
